Le frère que je n'ai jamais eu
by titpuce86
Summary: Mary Tudor, seule après la mort de sa mère, regrette que son frère, l'éphémère duc de Cornouailles, n'ait pas survécu. Qui sait, peut-être les choses auraient été différentes alors?


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof : un thème, une heure, un texte pour le thème « toi ». Soyez indulgent c'est la première fois que j'écris dans ce fandom

Disclaimer : les Tudors ne sont pas à moi mais à l'Histoire et la série à Showtime

* * *

><p><strong>Le frère que je n'ai jamais eu<strong>

Mary, fille d'Henri Tudor et de Catherine d'Aragon, avait grandi avec l'assurance qu'elle était une princesse et la perle de son père, le roi d'Angleterre. Plus tard, elle était même devenue Princesse de Galles, un titre qui lui en promettait un autre, encore plus élevé, celui de reine d'Angleterre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus que Lady Mary, la fille bâtarde du roi qu'il avait eu dans une union quasi-incestueuse avec la veuve de son frère aîné. C'est du moins ce que l'actuelle reine, Anne Boleyn, voulait lui faire admettre, à elle et au reste du monde.

Mais les gens avaient plus de jugeote que cela, Mary le savait bien. Après tout, l'ambassadeur Chapuys ne l'avait-il pas assurée à maintes reprises du soutien de l'Empereur dans sa lutte contre cette parvenue de Boleyn ? Mary savait que beaucoup de gens à travers le pays avaient signé l'Acte de Suprématie qui consacrait la rupture avec Rome et par ricochet faisait d'elle une simple bâtarde. Mais ils ne l'avaient fait que parce qu'ils devaient obéir au roi, du moins en apparence. Elle savait qu'au fond de leurs cœurs, ils priaient pour son retour à sa place légitime et qu'ils n'accepteraient certainement jamais Lady Anne comme reine ou sa fille comme héritière. Ce serait, elle, Mary, qui monterait un jour sur le trône d'Angleterre à la suite de son père et certainement pas les enfants d'une usurpatrice dont le plus grand accomplissement était de s'être élevée de sa position inférieure dans la noblesse jusqu'à la position de reine, simplement en ouvrant les cuisses.

Mais cet idéal était bien dur à maintenir vivace dans l'esprit de la jeune fille quand elle se retrouvait forcer de servir sa jeune demi-sœur, un bébé en vérité, et que tous autour d'elle la poussaient à signer l'Acte de Suprématie, à renoncer à sa religion et à ce qui lui revenait de droit de par sa naissance. Lorsque sa mère avait encore été en vie, Mary avait eu plus de courage, même si on ne lui avait pas permis de revoir sa mère avant sa mort. Mais maintenant que Catherine, la _seule véritable épouse de son père_, était morte, la jeune princesse n'avait même plus le réconfort d'espérer qu'un jour elles seraient réunies et qu'elles seraient de nouveau heureuses.

Chaque jour, Mary priait religieusement pour le salut de l'âme de sa mère défunte – ce dont elle ne doutait pas, pour la santé de son père, le roi, et celle de sa jeune demi-sœur – après tout, Elizabeth était innocente des agissements de sa mère et Mary devait admettre qu'elle aimait bien le nourrisson et elle s'était faite la promesse de veiller sur elle lorsqu'elle serait revenue à la place qui était la sienne. Et elle priait pour que Dieu lui accorde le courage de surmonter cette épreuve, d'endurer jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

Et parfois dans le silence de sa chambre, si différente par rapport aux riches appartements qu'elle possédait au château de Ludlow lorsqu'elle était encore officiellement la Princesse de Galles, elle parlait aux morts. A sa mère bien sûr, au pauvre et vaillant Thomas More, qui avait préféré mourir en martyr que de signer l'Acte de Suprématie quand bien même il émanerait de son ancien ami le roi et qui les avait toujours soutenues, elle et sa mère. Et parfois, il lui arrivait même de parler à son frère, Henry, le duc de Cornouailles, qui n'avait vécu que cinquante-trois jours.

Elle lui parlait comme s'il était devant elle. Elle lui disait : _Toi, le frère que je n'ai jamais vu, si tu avais vécu tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Mère n'aurait jamais été chassée de la cour et elle ne serait pas morte seule et dans la misère. Toi, si tu avais vécu, je n'aurais peut-être pas été Princesse de Galles mais au moins j'aurais toujours l'amour de mon père. Toi, si tu t'étais accroché à la vie, nous aurions tous été heureux et Anne Boleyn n'aurait été au mieux qu'une amourette passagère et elle n'aurait jamais pu contaminer le bon peuple anglais avec ses hérésies. Toi, si tu étais là, Père n'aurait pas de raison d'être déçu de moi, que je ne sois qu'une fille. Toi, toi, toi, si seulement tu étais là. _

Et elle savait que son frère avait rejoint Dieu. Et elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas dire du mal des morts, surtout quand ils étaient aussi innocents qu'un nourrisson. Mais parfois dans le silence de son cœur, son âme hurlait à ce frère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

_Toi, tu sais, c'est de ta faute tout ça._

* * *

><p><span>AN<span> : Et voilà, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

L'Empereur dont il est question ici est Charles Quint d'Espagne qui était le neveu de la reine Catherine d'Aragon, la première épouse d'Henri VIII. Elle était initialement venue en Angleterre pour épouser le frère aîné d'Henry et l'héritier du trône, le Prince Arthur. Après sa mort, elle épousa Henry. Or selon la Bible, il était interdit de se marier avec quelqu'un qui avait eu des relations charnelles avec un membre de la famille immédiate (en l'occurrence son frère). C'est sur cette base qu'Henry VIII fit annuler son mariage avec Catherine en 1532 pour pouvoir épouser Anne Boleyn qui devint donc reine d'Angleterre en 1533. Cette annulation rend illégitime toute progéniture issue du mariage et fait donc de Mary une bâtarde.

L'ambassadeur Chapuys est l'ambassadeur d'Espagne auprès de la cour d'Angleterre, c'est un fervent supporter de la reine Catherine et de sa fille, d'autant plus qu'Anne Boleyn est pour sa part favorable aux Français contre qui l'Empereur est constamment en guerre à cette période.

Le duc Henry de Cornouailles fut le nom donné aux deux fils de Catherine et d'Henry. Aucun des deux ne survécut plus de deux mois. Celui dont il s'agit plus particulièrement ici est le premier des deux et vécut du 1er janvier au 23 février 1511.

Après la naissance d'Elizabeth en 1533, la fille d'Anne et d'Henry, Mary est amenée à Hatfield, la résidence de la petite princesse, où elle la sert comme demoiselle de compagnie.


End file.
